


El hombre que no podía pisar las olas

by otsfatimad



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Fear of the waves, M/M, Panic Attack, Promises, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otsfatimad/pseuds/otsfatimad
Summary: El extraño se había sentado a su lado aquella noche y tomó su mano en el momento que más lo necesitaba. Desde entonces no quería volver a soltarlo.Yuu quería vencer su miedo para poder estar con él.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 1





	El hombre que no podía pisar las olas

_De vuelta a mi rutina me consuela imaginar que siempre que te busco me buscas un poquito._

La Oreja de Van Gogh, _Una y Otra Vez_

*******

Yuu aún solía recordar la sensación del mar sobre su pecho: abrazándolo, apresándolo. Lo rodeaba con toda su inmensa extensión, impidiéndole dar siquiera un movimiento. Los brazos del pesado manto de agua eran fuertes y su cuerpo ante ellos más débil que lo que solía ser. Estar ahí dentro dolía mucho, porque si bien el dolor físico podía no ser tan grave, la angustia amplificaba cada herida.

La ansiedad y la asfixia juntas se volvían desesperación. No podía hacer nada, no podía ver nada. Su mente parecía haber quedado atascada ante la certeza de que era el fin. Moriría en ese momento, dentro del mar.

Yuu quería dejar de recordar esa sensación, más que nada en el mundo.

Una lágrima rodó sobre su mejilla y cayó directo sobre el vaso con whisky que trataba de beber. Se apresuró a limpiarla y llevó la bebida hasta sus labios, para poder terminar de un solo trago el contenido. Respiró profundamente y se llevó ambas manos para restregarlas sobre su rostro.

Notó que estaba comenzando a temblar, sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo que pasaba. Juraba que podía escuchar cómo la sangre era bombeada con más rapidez y no sabía cómo detenerlo.

Nuevamente la asfixia lo invadía. Sentía cómo su tráquea dejaba entrar agua a sus pulmones hasta hacerlo morir ahí mismo. Ya no había más oxígeno por respirar, a pesar de que en la taberna donde estaba la ventilación era adecuada.

Simplemente ya no podía respirar más. El sudor perlaba su frente y comenzaba a escurrirse por todo su cuerpo, como largas gotas de agua salada que no lo querían dejar salir del inmenso agujero oscuro donde cayó hace tiempo. Solo quería gritar, pero si abría la boca más agua entraría a sus pulmones.

Pronto, una brisa fresca le acarició la nuca.

Yuu abrió los ojos sorprendido y casi pegó un salto al sentir una mano larga sobre su espalda. A su lado, un hombre castaño le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. La preocupación que desprendía parecía ser real.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el extraño, inclinándose hasta Yuu—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Yuu respiraba con agitación, tratando de controlarse contando los segundos de cada inhalación y exhalación. Sentía que los ojos le ardían y las lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas. Simplemente agachó la cabeza mientras tocaba su pecho. Dio una negativa con la cabeza y notó que el hombre de antes había tomado asiento a su lado en la barra. Sintió la mirada del extraño sobre él.

—Levanta el rostro para que puedas respirar mejor —dijo el castaño y Yuu le obedeció. Miró atentamente el rostro de aquel hombre frente a él: tenía los ojos cafés claro, la tez pálida y los cabellos húmedos. Su labio inferior era ligeramente más prominente que el superior. El aroma que desprendía el extraño se colaba por sus fosas nasales, abriéndose paso entre las puertas que parecía se habían decidido cerrar.

—Gracias —dijo Yuu con un hilo de voz.

El extraño asintió y tomó una de las manos de Yuu. Sus dedos eran largos y muy fríos, completamente blancos al igual que el resto su piel.

—No hay de qué —habló de nuevo—. Mi nombre es Kouyou —sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Yuu —dijo el moreno y sintió cómo la mano del extraño sobre la suya se cerraba con mayor fuerza. Continuó contando los segundos que duraban sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de Kouyou. Lentamente, sentía que su corazón retomaba un ritmo lento y constante. Su pecho dejaba de doler.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —habló de nuevo Kouyou—. ¿Quieres ir a casa?

—No, no quiero —respondió Yuu y soltó la mano de Kouyou.

Kouyou no dijo nada más, permaneció con los ojos clavados sobre el cuerpo de Yuu. Su mirada parecía tan intensa que Yuu incluso creía saber cuál era el movimiento de sus pupilas. El castaño se levantó del asiento donde estaba y se recargó sobre la barra, llamando entonces al barman.

—Dos whiskies, por favor.

—Yo… no sé si sea buena idea que continúe bebiendo por hoy.

El barman dejó dos vasos de cristal sobre la barra y se retiró.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? —Habló Kouyou—. Ambos son para mí — retomó su asiento, mirando a Yuu con una sonrisa. Le guiñó un ojo—. No te hará mal, después de que tomes ese trago nos iremos de aquí.

—No quiero ir a casa.

—No iremos hacía allá —dijo Kouyou y llevó el vaso con whisky a su boca. Bebió en un par de segundos todo su contenido—. Saldremos a caminar —puso el vaso sobre la barra mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Por un momento, Yuu le miró con extrañeza, pero en cuanto la sonrisa de Kouyou reapareció, una confianza llegó a él de una manera inexplicable. Un aire de familiaridad corría alrededor de Kouyou.

Tomó despacio el whisky que había ordenado el castaño mientras que este pidió pagar su cuenta junto con todo lo que consumió Yuu antes de que él llegara, lo que ciertamente no había sido mucho. Yuu no replicó nada, sino que permaneció observando a Kouyou por encima del vaso de cristal. Cuando terminó la bebida, notó que el otro hombre ya le esperaba con ansias.

—¿Listo? —Inquirió Kouyou y de nuevo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Un calor se incrustó sobre el pecho de Yuu y sintió que los músculos de su cara se tensaban para presentar una autentica sonrisa.

—Listo —respondió.

Ambos hombres salieron del bar y sintieron el calor de la brisa del mar acariciarlos en el rostro. Hasta ese momento Yuu reparó en el atuendo que llevaba el castaño: unas bermudas color marrón, camiseta blanca sin mangas y un par de sandalias desgastadas. Kouyou iba con las manos mentidas dentro de los bolsillos de las bermudas y caminaba encorvado.

Habían caminado entre algunas calles sin siquiera volverse a mirar. Parecía que Kouyou tenía una idea muy clara de dónde dirigirse, sus pasos no habían flaqueado en ningún momento ni mucho menos habían dudado en donde llevarlos al avanzar. Yuu no se atrevía a preguntar qué era lo que tenía en mente aquel hombre desconocido.

—Dime Yuu, ¿vives por aquí? —Preguntó Kouyou luego de varios minutos en completo silencio—. Nunca te había visto.

—Sí —dijo secamente y se sintió incomodo con el único monosílabo que había dado por respuesta. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de que su voz no sonara muy mal cuando intentara hablar—. ¿Y tú?

—Sí, vivo por aquí —respondió Kouyou sin siquiera voltearlo a mirar—. Pero desde hace muy poco tiempo. ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Yo… —comenzó a hablar Yuu y de pronto una abrumadora sensación lo tomó por el pecho, tuvo que bajar la cabeza—. Nada.

—No conozco a una sola persona en el mundo que se dedique a hacer nada —Kouyou giró la cabeza y miró a Yuu con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios—. Apuesto que al menos tienes algún hobby. Si eres de por aquí, seguro que, aunque sea te gusta ir a la playa a tomar algo de sol.

—No me gusta el mar —dijo él y paseó la mirada al frente—. Hace unos meses tuve un accidente —sintió que sus mejillas se comenzaban a colorear.

—¿En serio? —alzó las cejas sorprendido— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Yo era surfista.

De nuevo un silencio, esta vez incómodo. Sentía que la garganta se le cerraba y sus ojos ardían. Aún no podía hablar de eso.

—Entiendo —dijo Kou y cortó la incomodidad—. No tienes que contarme si así lo prefieres.

Una vez más apareció el incómodo silencio. Ambos hombres continuaron caminando entre las calles, hasta que un sonido familiar le hizo a Yuu levantar la cabeza una vez más.

—¿Me estás llevando a la playa? —Inquirió, sintiendo como los vellos de sus brazos morenos se levantaban—. Yo… no puedo…

El castaño se detuvo. Miró el semblante asustado de Yuu y le sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez, en sus ojos una luz inquietante se asomó.

—Estoy seguro que podrás con ello —le tendió una de sus largas manos a Yuu—. Yo estaré contigo.

Las palabras de Kouyou vibraron en los oídos de Yuu al mismo tiempo que el sonido de las olas arribando en la playa. Con algo de miedo, tomó la mano del castaño y caminaron juntos hasta sentir la arena en sus pies. La textura y el calor de esta le hizo recordar a Yuu los momentos felices de antes, cuando aún sentía que podía abrazar el sueño de ser un profesional en lo que más amaba hacer.

Kouyou se detuvo, quedando a varios metros de distancia del lugar donde chocaban las olas. Yuu no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Solo escuchar el ir y venir del agua le causaba un escalofrío.

—Bien, podemos quedarnos aquí —dijo Kouyou y se dejó caer sobre la arena, casi blanca. Yuu le volteó a mirar. Sentía que el sudor volvía a perlar su frente—. Estarás bien.

Yuu asintió y se sentó al lado de Kouyou en la arena.

—Me encanta venir a este lugar de noche, ¿sabes? —Continuó hablando Kou, sonriendo y mirando hacia la playa. Su rostro se iluminaba con el color plateado de la luna, dándole una visión que a Yuu se le antojo algo sobrenatural—. En la noche la marea sube, es como si fuera la única oportunidad de explorar un poco más en la playa. Nunca sabrías qué clase de creaturas podrían salir de ese lugar.

Yuu no respondió nada. Cruzó sus piernas, acomodándose para observar únicamente el cuerpo de Kouyou. Algunas gotas de la brisa salina caían sobre sus brazos. Desde su posición, podía sentir el movimiento de las olas.

—Tú amas este lugar, ¿cierto? —Kouyou giró la cabeza y volteó a mirar a Yuu mientras recargaba sus brazos hacía atrás—. Lo digo porque, si tienes tanto miedo del mar y no te has decidido a marcharte de esta ciudad, es porque seguramente aún vives con la esperanza de volver a él, ¿o me equivoco?

—Tal vez —susurró Yuu y sintió que sus ojos ardían—. Aún creo que algún día seré capaz de pisar el mar una vez más.

—Lo deseas más que nada en el mundo.

—Lo que deseo más que nada en el mundo es dejar de tener miedo —agachó la cabeza—, pero no puedo. Es una estupidez, ¿cómo alguien puede temerle al mar?

—La vida entera es una estupidez, ¿no? —Kouyou rio y luego suspiró—. Todos tenemos miedos, pero supongo que lo importante de estos es aprender a dejar de vivir a pesar de ellos y empezar vivir superándolos.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento.

—Esto es una mierda —dijo Yuu de pronto.

—Tienes razón —coincidió Kouyou y se levantó del suelo.

El castaño le limpió la arena de las bermudas y extendió una mano a Yuu. El moreno parpadeó varias veces antes de reaccionar y tomar la mano que le ofrecían. Al levantarse de la arena, permaneció sosteniendo la mano de Kouyou sobre la suya.

Sentía el aliento fresco de Kouyou sobre su rostro al haber permanecido tan cerca, generando en su corazón un palpitar más fuerte.

Yuu cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la caricia de las olas comenzaba a correr una vez más alrededor de su cuerpo. Pronto, el suave beso de Kouyou acarició su boca.

Al principio, Yuu solo rozaba sus labios con timidez, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar. Permitiendo que las olas acariciaran su boca, que el sabor salado invadiera su paladar. Los brazos de Kouyou lo tomaban con precaución, tratando de no ponerlo nervioso. Su abrazo era frío, pero estar dentro de él se sentía tan bien. El agua se movía alrededor, alentando sus movimientos.

La mano de Kouyou se colocó sobre la barbilla de Yuu y éste sintió cómo dentro del beso, los labios del castaño se curvaban en una sonrisa, trayendo consigo que la corriente del agua a su alrededor se volviera cálida.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Yuu levantó un poco el rostro para descubrir la pálida piel de Kouyou cubierta con agua y arena. Tocó sus mejillas y sintió que su corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca. Sonrió, teniendo el sabor del mar en la boca.

Enredó sus brazos en la cintura de Kouyou y enterró su frente sobre su pecho. Los brazos ajenos se colocaron alrededor de él, acariciándolo con calma. Esos brazos no eran peligrosos, no trataban de asfixiarlo. Kouyou era el lugar donde debía estar. El lugar que siempre lo hizo feliz.

Kouyou se separó del agarre de Yuu y le sonrió amablemente, haciendo sentir al moreno que una cascada de agua cálida caía sobre su espalda. Sin soltar la mano de Yuu, Kouyou dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Yuu lo siguió, sin ver nada más que las perlas que Kouyou tenía por ojos.

Yuu se detuvo pronto, al sentir cómo sus pies quedaban cubiertos en la arena húmeda. Soltó la mano de Kouyou y dio un paso hacia atrás. Su corazón volvía a palpitar, esta vez de una forma irregular, mientras observaba con algo de temor una ola arribar a la arena.

—No, no puedo.

Kouyou tenía el agua del mar cubriendo hasta sus tobillos, miraba a Yuu con algo de dolor. Observó que este de nuevo temblaba, así que volvió a sonreír, tratando de calmarle.

—Está bien, Yuu —habló con tranquilidad. El solo sonido de su voz, combinándose con el rumor del mar hizo que el pánico que comenzaba a gobernar el cuerpo de Yuu cediera—. No te presionaré para que vengas conmigo.

Yuu sentía los ojos llorosos. La sonrisa de Kouyou había regresado.

—Vendrás conmigo cuando estés listo —continuó Kouyou, dando pasos hacia atrás, hundiéndose más en el agua—. Y te estaré esperando, lo juro.

—No te vayas —dijo Yuu, con lágrimas comenzando a rodar por sus mejillas—. No quiero…

—No iré a ninguna parte.

Yuu agachó la cabeza, observó cómo las olas iban y venían una y otra vez. Cuando volvió a levantar el rostro notó que el reflejo de Kouyou había desaparecido, solo dejando la luz de la luna iluminando al imponente mar.

Pasaron largos segundos en los que la brisa acarició las mejillas de Yuu, tratando de secar sus lágrimas. Finalmente, el moreno dio la vuelta, sintiendo cómo su espalda dejaba de recibir el abrazo cálido de la marea.

El movimiento suave de las olas mostraba la tristeza del mar.

El tiempo pasó rápido luego de aquella noche. La vida de Yuu regresó a la rutina que solía tener antes del accidente: volvió a trabajar en la pescadería con su padre, visitaba de vez en cuando su bar favorito. A veces solo, a veces con la compañía de algún amigo.

Se había decidido a pedir ayuda.

Una noche, mientras recordaba junto a su padre sus memorias como surfistas, Yuu le confesó que la razón de haberse retirado era su inminente miedo al mar, miedo a quedar atrapado de nuevo dentro de él. Escucharse a sí mismo hablando de ello en voz alta era diferente a escucharlo dentro de su mente. Al hablar lo había hecho sentirse vulnerable, así que lloró en el hombro de su viejo.

Quería volver, ser capaz de pisar las olas una vez más.

Yuu volvía a la playa cada que podía, siempre durante la noche. Poco a poco se sentía capaz de mirar hacia el horizonte. Se sentaba sobre la arena, justo en el sitio que recordaba había compartido sus últimos minutos con Kouyou.

Se preguntaba si el castaño también volvía de vez en cuando a visitar la costa con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

Yuu veía cómo las olas arribaban en la playa, una y otra vez. Tal como él hacía, una y otra vez volvía con la esperanza de poder tocar el mar.

Y mientras el moreno se levantaba limpiando la arena que quedaba pegada en su ropa, la esperanza de sentir el abrazo de Kouyou volvía a él más fuerte cada noche.

El mar amaba a Yuu y Yuu amaba el mar.

Kouyou había prometido esperarlo hasta que estuviera listo y Yuu sabía que eso sucedería, porque las promesas del mar eran infinitas.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic estuvo inspirado en la canción "Una y Otra Vez" de la Oreja de Van Gogh.
> 
> Muchas gracias por haberme leído. Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
